The Aftermath
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Shiro has been feeling down, but Sam and the paladins may have found a way to cheer him up. Question is... will it work?
1. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Intro

One man, went from and pilot...

To a prisoner... to a Paladin.

Now that he's back home. His world has changed. The Earth he left behind, isn't the Earth he returned to. But after all this time... how does he feel about it? And what are other people's perceptions of him now? Find out in The Aftermath.

Coming soon!


	2. The Aftermath (10-07 06:48:21)

Voltron: The Aftermath

Shiro was alone in the dark again. The former Black Paladin and new Head Commander of the Garrison stared blankly at the object before him. He wasn't sure how he ended up here, but it didn't matter now. His new prosthetic arm delicately cressed the face of the wall he never thought to see Adams name on. Up until now, it hadn't really sank in that he was gone. His best friend since they were little, just gone. He hadn't spoken to him since before he launched for Kerberos. And the last words Adam said to him tang in his ears. "If you decide to go... don't expect me to be here when you get back."

"I didn't think you meant it like this." Shiro sighed sadly.

"Who meant what?" Shiro was startled by the voice of the new Black Paladin.

"Keith." Shiro gasped, Keith's head was still wrapped in a bandage from the crash, during their final battle with that mysterious robot. And his right arm was placed in a sling. "What are you doing here?! You should still be resting."

"So should you." The younger man replied. "Sendak messes you up pretty bad. It was a tough battle for all of us." Shiro glanced back at Adams infinitely smiling face. Touching it again, he lowered his head. Keith looked past Shiro's shoulder to see what his friends saw.

"Is that Adam?" Keith wondered in surprise and dread. Shiro was silent for a moment. A moment that seemed to last forever.

"And I wasn't here!" He said finally, his voiced lowered. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. We had no idea this was going to happen. And.. when it did you didn't really have time to think about it. Because you were too worried about stopping Sendak and saving Earth, to feel anything else. Earth is safe now,... it's ok to feel it now." Shiro didn't like to cry, but hearing this he suddenly felt overwhelmed and couldn't contain himself. Tears flooded down Shiro's face and slowly slid down to his knees, his hand dragging down the wall. His shoulders heaved and his breath came in gasps. His pain coming out of him like a flood bursting through a dam. Shiro was tense as he knelt there sobbing. Keith knelt down behind his left shoulder, gripping it with his right hand to comfort him. And they remained this way for a little while...

Hunk was relieved to wake up to his mom and dad, and Shay. The Balmeran he'd met on one of his first missions.

Pidge lay in bed surrounded by her mom, dad, and brother Matt, ho had just landed on earth a few days earlier.

And Lance told his family about his adventures in space. The battles they'd fought, the aliens they'd saved, and the planets they'd freed. And how happy he was to finally be home again.

Allura reminisced about Altea and her father with Coran and Romelle. And the Space mice performed for them.

Shiro wept for what seemed like an eternity. The Cosmo laid down behind Keith and whined sadly, picking up on Shiro's grief. Finally his breaths began to slow down, and he lifted his head up slightly. One last tear snuck down his cheek and hit the floor, it could be heard in the sudden silence. Keith held onto Shiro as he finally stood up, his other arm still in the sling. Shiro turned around and walked slowly away from the wall. Keith kept his hand on Shiro's shoulder and guided him back to the medical wing of the Garrison. Heading for Keith's room, the younger man laid Shiro in his bed. Pulling the covers over him, Shiro sighed deeply with his eyes shut starting to fall asleep.

"That's right," Keith whispered to him. "Get some rest."

"You need it too." Krolia told him from her spot by the window sill. Keith looked at her blankly, knowing she was right. "You care about him, don't you?" She asked, reading his mind.

"Yeah." Keith answered quietly. "He's done a lot for me... more than you can imagine." Just then, Sam Holt pokes his head into the room.

"Hey Keith, can you come with me for a moment?" He asked. "I need to speak to you and the Paladins about something important."

"Uh, sure." Keith nodded. "I'll get Shiro."

"Oh no that's fine, let him sleep. He needs it." Keith was taken aback by this.

"Ok." He responded following Sam. But when he reached the doorway we stopped and turned around.

"Don't worry." His mother told him, reading his mind again. "I'll stay with Shiro. And... keep an eye on him." Keith smiled and continued after Commander Holt.

"I know you're still recovering from our battle against the Galra and that strange robot." Sam began, in a conference room with the wounded Paladins. "But I feel this is a very important matter. One that will change a very special man's life forever. And for the better I think, too."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Keith asked, gesturing in a shrugging motion with his hands.

"Well because I was thinking of honing Shiro a special award." The paladins eyes widened, and Sam continued. "I don't want to make this decision by myself. Because.. we've all had a time or two when Shiro has done something for us, and we also know all he's been through. I'm sure you of all people know it better that I do, at least after he escaped from the Galra."

"So what kind of award are you suggesting?" Allura wondered curiously.

"The Zaito medal." Sam responded.

"What's that?" Keith asked.

"It's one of the highest honors." Sam explained his excitement building in his tone. "Now that Shiro's a commander and captain of the Atlas, he's gotten everything he'd worked so hard for... except one thing. Something he doesn't know he wants."

"And what's that?" Lance questioned.

"Recognition."

"But doesn't he already have that?" Pidge recalled. "I mean, he's inspired so many young people to become space explorers. And broken all kinds of records. Isn't that enough?"

"Not that kind of recognition." Sam corrected. "Shiro knows he's a great pilot, but the Garrison never really recognized it. They always held him back because of his health. They didn't give him as much credit as he deserved. And our battle for Earth has finally opened their eyes to what a great man Shiro really is. He deserves to be recognized as the hero he is, to the whole world. His leadership is part of what helped us stop Sendak.

"You have a point." Allura agreed. "Shiro has suffered a lot in his life, and makes sacrifices... and gets nothing in return."

"But that's Shiro." Keith reminded them. "He sacrifices for others and doesn't ask for anything in return. He's selfless that way."

"Yeah, But I agree with Dad." Pidge decided. "Shiro deserves credit for all he's done."

"Me too." Lance added, "we owe it to him."

"Count me in." Keith nodded.

"And me as well." Allura concurred.

"Yeah, me too." Hunk finished.

"Then it's settled." Sam smiled

A few days later, Sam got the Paladins together again.

"I have some great news, the higher-ups have decided to give Shiro the medal. And they want to have the ceremony this Saturday."

"Great!" Keith shrugged not sounding very enthusiastic. "I'll go tell him."

"Actually." Sam stopped Keith in his tracks. "I'd rather keep it a surprise, at least for now."

"Then what are we supposed to do, hide it from him? I thought we were supposed to be helping Shiro, not hide from him."

"It won't be for very long. This award is a big deal, and Shiro has worked his whole life to be where he is now. He fought so hard to get here, and I think that his reward should be special. You know what I mean?" Keith thought about it for a moment.

"Ok." He agreed softly, "I guess you're right."

Shiro was on the bridge of the Atlas pulling up screen after screen. Sifting through the information on it archives, he pulled up the video feeds if their biggest and most difficult battles of his life. He watched again how the Atlas transformer into that gargantuan robot, like Voltron. And watched the lions go up in flames from the explosion, plummeting back down to Earth. A door slid open behind him, but Shiro didn't move. Instead he disconnected from the feed, as if trying to hide what he was doing.

"Shiro." Sam addressed him on his way to the far right-side control panel. Sitting down, he clicked and tapped at the panels checking the systems.

"So Shiro." Sam began, trying to make conversation. "What'cha doing in here?" The former Black Paladin braced his arms down on the panel in front of him.

"Nothing." He responded simply.

"Come on now." Sam turned around. "You know that doesn't work on me. You're upset, I can tell." Shiro's eyes met Sam's. "You can't fool me." The older man's gaze challenging his. So Shiro finally gave in.

"Adams gone." He sighed heavily.

"I know." Sams gaze softened. "I was there. It didn't take long for the Galra to shoot down every one of that squad. Adam was the last on to get shot down. I warned Admiral Sanda not to do it, but she did it anyway. And sealed their fates." A tear slipped down Shiro's cheek.

"I should've been here." He said, his voice a little shaky.

"It was beyond our control." Sam shook his head. "The Kerberos mission falling apart could not have been foreseen, and couldn't have been avoided. You and I both know that the Galra would have found Earth anyway. And it would have been bad for all of us, not just Adam. In fact, I think the Galra May have saved our planet."

"How can you say that?!" Shiro was half horrified by what he'd just heard. "They forced you to improve their weapons, separated you from Matt and your family, experimented on me." He gestured to himself as he spoke. "They took my arm!!"

"That's enough, Shiro!!" Sam interrupted him firmly. "It's no one's fault the Galra found us and took us prisoners! And you have a right to be upset about that. But believe me when it or not they may have saved Earth, the information we've gathered from fighting, and working, for the Galra, have given us the means necessary to prepare our planet to defend against them. Which we did, and now Earth is safe because of it. You know as well as I, that without that information Earth would have been wiped out of conquered be the Galra." Sam lowered his voice. "The Galra May have broken you in the past, but they've made you stronger and more resilient than ever because of it. Of course, it will never make up for all the pain you've suffered, and it won't bring Adam back. But you're alive and well, and you helped save Earth as much as the rest of us. You're a good man Shiro. And you've worked so hard for what you wanted in life. Now it's time to enjoy it." Sam smiled tenderly at him.

"But what's the point, if I don't have Adam to share it with." Shiro lowered his gaze to the floor.

"By sharing it with the ones who also care about you." Sam told him with a bigger smile. "Have you not noticed all Keith has done got you? He was there to comfort you at your weakest moment." Shiro looked up again quickly. "I heard all about what happened at the wall." Sam read his mind. "Keith cares about you, because you fought for him. You gave him the shot no one else would. You're like family to the boy. And I'm sure he is to you as well." Shiro thought about this, he was right. "Family shares the victories,... and losses."

"You're right." Shiro spoke up finally. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"We all fall apart sometimes." Sam shrugged. "But you care too much about other people, at times, to have time for yourself and your own feelings. You deserve to express yourself like everyone else. Adam would tell you the same thing." Shiro half chuckled.

"Yeah he would."

"You two may have had a falling out, but he still cared about you, ya know. I bet he regretted it his whole life after that."

"I know, me too. Thanks Sam." Sam, who was now standing next to Shiro, put a hand on his left shoulder with his right hand. Then exited the room leaving Shiro alone with his thought.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Sam asked, buttoning the top of his uniform together and straightening his hat. "I think so." Keith nodded. He and the rest of the team were all dressed in their Garrison uniforms, preparing for the ceremony.

"You know what to do, right Keith?" Sam reviewed.

"Yes, I'm supposed to get Shiro ready without spoiling the surprise."

"Very good, off you go then." Sam smiled and gave him a wave. Keith slung Shiro's uniform carefully over his forearm, and disappeared out the door. Sam stared after him, thinking about his talk with Shiro two das earlier. He couldn't wait to see how happy this would make Shiro.

The new Commander sat in a quiet room alone, he'd also been thinking about what Sam has told him a couple of days ago. Keith's shadow rose up his back and Shiro could almost feel on it reach out and touch him.

"It's time to go." Keith began slowly, draping the uniform on the chair next to him. "You need to get ready." Shiro turned around to glanced back at him.

"For what?" He was genuinely curious.

"Trust me." Keith responded simply, picking up the uniform and holding out to him. Shiro rose from his seat and willingly received his uniform from him. Shiro left to change, and soon returned looking sharp in his uniform. The medals and badges already on it reminded him of all he had accomplished. It brought a smile to his face. He then gazed up at Keith and the two headed off. As the sun began to set Keith led Shiro outside, directly behind the giant stage and podium so Shiro wouldn't see the crowd. Keith guides Shiro up the steps backstage. "Good evening, everyone." Sam greeted at the podium gazing out at the sea of faces.

"Keith?" Shiro questioned, half nervous. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Keith reassured him, glancing over at his friend.

"Today we are gathered her to celebrate, a man who has had this honor a long time coming." Sam continued. The other Paladins were there too, they stood onstage next to Iverson and the four cadets that helped in the battle. "We've seen this man accomplish many things in his life, and some of you may know him personally. I myself can say that he is worthy of all the honor and respect he gets. Which brings us to this day. But first let me welcome to the stage, the man I've been talking about. Takashi Shirogane." Sam motioned toward Shiro, Keith nudges Shiro and they strode on stage together. Applause erupted from the crowd, as Shiro approached the podium. Keith stood back next to Allura, as Sam continued. Shiro's eyes questioned Sam, but he just smiled back at him. "Shiro." He said. "Out of all the years I've known you, I've seen you grow into an extraordinary pilot,... and leader. Though you have had your challenges, you've chosen to push through and achieved what you wanted. You've sacrificed more than everything for your country, and your planet. And now it's our turn to give back to you,... for all you've done for us." An admiral handed Sam a small cedar wood box. Opening it Shiro was shocked by what he saw. "This is the Zaito medal." Shiro was suddenly flooded with emotion, so much so that he fell to his knees. "As you know it's one of the highest honors to be awarded here at the Garrison." Sam knelt down to pin it on Shiro's uniform.

"Congratulations, Shiro." He smiled proudly, slowly the two stood up and wrapped each other in a tight hug. The crowd cheered as fireworks when off in the sky, decorating the sky with the joy that Shiro felt in his heart. "Shiro." Sam whispered in his ear. "You've worked you're whole life to get to where you are today. And it's finally paid off." They finally broke apart and Shiro faced the crowd.

"Thank you, I..." Shiro was speechless. "I want to thank all of you for coming. I don't know how,- or..why this came to be, but I am honored to accept this award."

"Not that we would've given you a choice." Sam commented with a smile. A chuckle ripples through the crowd.

"But I realize now that even in the losses, there are some things we've gained." He turned to Sam as he continued. "An old friend of mind pointed out to me that the Galra, in all their evil and hurtful ways, gave me back my life. I had a disease years ago before the Kerberos mission. The Garrison didn't want me on that mission, because it could cost me my life, but I went anyway. And it may have saved my life. I may have suffered immensely while in their captivity, but I escaped a new man. A healthy man, one who is now able to do things that I'd worked so hard to do before." He turned back to he ocean of people. "I will always be reminded of what suffering I endured. But I will never forget how that suffering was well worth it. I am cured and here today because of them. And I will do whatever it takes to protect Earth, for years to come." An uproar of cheers rang out from the crowd, humans and aliens alike. Shiro stepped back and to the left of the podium, and Iverson took his place.

"Commander Shirogane has had more than his fair share of hardships." Iverson started. "But he has risen above them despite what others, including myself, have said. This man is an inspiration of what determination and sacrifice means. Thank you." Then each of the Paladins came up to speak in turn.

"Shiro is the most skilled pilot and leader I have ever seen." Pidge told the crowd. "And a great friend, who does what he can in any situation."

"Commander Shirogane is the best leader any of us could've hoped for." Lance complimented." "He's strong, confident, and knows what he's talking about."

"Ok, let's just say Shiro is the one thing that has kept this group together." Hunk explained quite explicitly, gesturing in his little Hunk way. "And the one person who believed in us as a team before we did. I guess, he's the heart of Voltron. The very reason we're still here."

"I agree that Shiro has been instrumental in our fight with Zarkon and the Galra Empire." Princess Allura stated proudly. "We definitely wouldn't be standing here without his help. Things would have been very different from what they are."

"Shiro has been a close friend of mine for a long time. He's made me the pilot I am today... the man I am today. I also wouldn't be here without him. In as way,... he saved me." Keith's heart fully meant these things, and Shiro knew it. Keith couldn't have felt happier. "I couldn't be more proud of all he's accomplished. And that now he's finally being recognized for it." Shiro laid a hand in Keith's shoulder, and the two exchanged a smile. "You deserve this Shiro." Keith told him stepping away from the mic.

"Thank you." Shiro smiled wider. The two looked to the skies as more fireworks went off. The rest of the evening, Shiro and the team partied and celebrated together. People from all over the galaxy were here, and many of them talked with Shiro personally, congratulating him for his accomplishment."

Later that night after everyone had left the Paladins and Garrison team were hanging out together in a conference room. Colleen Holt has baked some cookies for them to eat, it also gave her an excuse to be with her family and support the a who helped bring them back to her.

"Man!" Shiro was still blown away by all that had happened that evening. "I can't believe all of this how did you?-"

"It wasn't my idea." Keith said. "It was Sam's." They glanced up at him and Sam winked at Shiro.

"Ha, I might have known." Shiro chuckled.

"You didn't suspect a thing." Sam laughed. "I would I didn't make this decision alone."

"We all agreed upon it." Allura told him. "We knew you deserved something to be proud of. After all the losses you've taken lately."

"But I do have something." Shiro said simply. The Paladins were puzzled by this. "You." He gestured to them. "All if you. This group of people right here, this is why I became a Paladin. To protect the universe from evil, for the people I care about, and with them. I've always been proud of us, and what we've accomplished,... together. And how you've grown as a team. I've always been proud of that. It's the best thing I've been apart of."

"And you always will be." Keith told him. "Once a Paladin, always a Paladin."

"So what are you going to do now?" Colleen spoke up curiously.

"Not sure really,..." Shiro shrugged. "But somehow I don't think our space travels are over. And I have the feeling we'll find out soon enough."

"But we'll be ready." Keith told him. "Right?" Shiro smiled.

"Absolutely." And they celebrated together a little while longer,... as a family.

~The Aftermath~

 **What is up fanfic fans! This story is just a short story. Something I would like to see in the show before it ends. Or at least an idea for Shiro, becasue I think he's awesome!**


End file.
